Avery Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery Johnson is a recurring character in the series. He is a UNSC soldier who helped create Master Chief through the SPARTAN program and is one of his allies in the fight against the Network. Johnson is later forced to team up with the King to defeat Ronald McDonald. However, the King is eventually revealed to be both the true antagonist and Johnson's old friend Caesar Charlemagne, though Johnson refuses to join him, prompting the King to kill him. History Before the series Johnson is a vulgar military sergeant who was the overseer of the SPARTAN project that produced Master Chief in 1993. He witnesses the King spying on Master Chief's birth. During the same scene, the adult Master Chief time travels to that point, and Johnson gets the idea for the modern SPARTAN armor from Master Chief himself, a predestination paradox. Alternate timeline (2007) Johnson appears briefly in the alternate timeline, where he meets with Master Chief, the Arbiter, Cortana, and General Charlemagne at a restaurant. Season 2 (2009) Johnson appears for the first time in the modern day when he leads a UNSC force through the portal to the Ark. He negotiates with the King and threatens to come in and kill the King in one hour if he does not surrender. When the hour is up, Johnson's men invade the Ark. However, the Ancients arrive and attack the structure. Johnson, Master Chief, and the Arbiter flee on Johnson's ship and are unable to wait for Cortana, who is presumed dead in the explosion. Master Chief and the Arbiter are catapulted to the year 2020 without Johnson. Season 3 44 BC After the two are sent back in time by the explosion of the Ark, the King attempts to convince Johnson to help him fight Ronald, but Johnson refuses. Ronald holds the King at gunpoint and is about to shoot him when Johnson returns and fights off Ronald. Johnson and Ronald have a violent battle in which Johnson is nearly killed, but The King shoots Ronald. However, he survives and time travels to the future. 343 Guilty Spark appears from the future and tells the pair that Master Chief and the Arbiter are in the year 2020. The King then brings Johnson to a past version of Ronald, who he says can help them. They witness the time travelling Master Chief tell the past-King to quit his job, and then request help from past-Ronald. The King explains that he met Ronald while the latter was time travelling. Past-Ronald then sends the two to the year 2020. 2020 After being sent to the year 2020, he and the King attack the Ancients onboard Installation 04 and witness Ronald seemingly activate the ring. However, because the ring was activated prior to 100% charge, the structure begins collapsing. Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana disable the ring and leave Ronald for dead, but unbeknownst to them, Ronald survives and activates the ring at full charge. At Building 69, Master Chief, the Arbiter, Cortana, Johnson, and Ronald discover that the King did not die when he was shot by Ronald and is an AI who has now downloaded the program. The King explains how the series is scripted by a force in the "real world" and he intends to destroy that force and free everyone from their fictional prison, but the group refuses to help him, and Johnson holds off the King long enough for the others to escape. The King reveals his true identtiy to Johnson, and the distraught Johnson still refuses to join him, prompting the King to disintegrate him. Johnson is one of the many deceased characters who wishes Master Chief luck in his final battle against the King. Category: Characters